Me Perteneces
by SSPety
Summary: Stefan ha mandado la empresa familiar prácticamente a la quiebra y una joven rica y emprendedora la convierte en su nuevo proyecto. Ahora Damon debe trabajar bajo el mando de una mujer arrogante, demandante, que tiene el poder de destruir todo lo que le importa con sólo una firma…A la que aunque no quiera, le pertenece. /Se me ocurrió mirando La Propuesta aviso por si ven parecido


Título: Me perteneces

Autor: SSPety

Rating: +16 (por ahora)

Resumen: Stefan ha mandado la empresa familiar prácticamente a la quiebra y una joven rica y emprendedora la convierte en su nuevo proyecto. Ahora Damon debe trabajar bajo el mando de una mujer arrogante, demandante, que tiene el poder de destruir todo lo que le importa con sólo una firma…A la que aunque no quiera, le pertenece.

Pairings: Damon/Elena mayormente.

AU AH  
Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la autora L.J. Smith y la CW.

**Prólogo**

**-Dime que es una broma**. -Sabía que no lo era pero absurdamente tenía esa esperanza. Como cuando en un sueño sabes que estás soñando, pero no puedes cambiar lo que pasa y no puedes despertarte o, no sé... Cuando sabes que lo siguiente en ocurrir es inevitable pero lo intentas de todos modos. Es como sí quisieras hacer realidad la fábula de los ratones y la nata, asegurándote de no ser el que se rinda.  
**-Ojalá fuera una broma Damon.**  
La voz de mi amigo llevaba tanto pesar como la mía al responderle.  
**-Ojalá...**

Bajo la vista de sus ojos a los papeles que están frente a mí. Cada año de trabajo, cada día en viajes, cada hora lejos de la familia que invirtieron mi padre, mi abuelo y otros tres Salvatore antes que ellos; todo perdido por un niño inmaduro y petulante. Sí no fuera que es igual a nuestro padre diría que es un pichón de Cuco.  
Ric me golpea el hombro, supongo que me estaba hablando y obviamente notó que no lo escuchaba. Cuando lo miro sonríe negando con la cabeza.  
**-Conmigo no funcionan esas caídas de pestañas Salvatore. Ni la mirada de cielo azul.** - El día que no haga un comentario de los que cree graciosos, seguro que es la primera señal del Apocalipsis. **- Y seguro con quién ha comprado las acciones de tu hermano, tampoco. Así que concéntrate.**  
Asentí dando un nuevo vistazo a los papeles.  
**-Muy bien, aquí dice que la deuda la contrajo con E. Gilbert. Este señor poseía un diez por ciento de las acciones de la empresa desde hace un año, pero nunca se presentó a una reunión de accionistas.**

**-Por lo que pude averiguar vive en el extranjero. Y tiene una corporación que se dedica a comprar empresas, las desmantela o las fusiona según le convenga, y las vende. Es un tiburón de los negocios, no tiene escrúpulos y se dedica solamente a hacer dinero.**

**-Muy bien, con el cuarenta por ciento que le compró a Stefan tiene exactamente la mitad. Eso no le da control total, no podrá ni fusionar ni vender.** -Sé que lo mío es negación absoluta, porque técnicamente le da el control suficiente para que nadie pueda tomar decisiones sin él, pero tengo la pequeña esperanza de que G.S. se salve de ser desmantelada.  
**-Pero tiene más que tú.** -Ric remarca lo obvio, no sé si para parecer estúpido él, o para hacerme sentir estúpido a mí, pero ruedo los ojos como diciendo que deje de hacerlo.  
**-Podemos intentar comprar las de Fell y Lockwood. Así tendríamos el cincuenta cada uno.** -Cuando mi hermano dijo que quería tener la mitad de las acciones, para que las decisiones las tomáramos entre los dos al retirarse nuestro padre; Giuseppe, fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para darnos el cuarenta por ciento a cada uno, y vender el otro veinte. De ese modo siempre tendríamos que convencer a los otros accionistas para hacer las cosas en las que no estuviésemos de acuerdo.

**-Eso terminará en guerra y la empresa se irá a pique.**  
**-Ya lo ha hecho Ric**. -Me llevo las manos al pelo con ganas de arrancarme los cabellos, sólo porque no puedo hacérselo a mi hermano. **-Las juergas y escándalos de Stefan han hecho bajar el valor de las acciones a la mitad.**  
**-Está bien, dame un minuto y trataré de ver que me dicen esos dos.**  
Lo veo salir con una actitud tan rara en él, se ve resignado, abatido... Habla por teléfono unos minutos, le dice algo a Anna y vuelve a entrar a la sala de juntas.  
Mientras él camina para sentarse de nuevo a mi lado, no puedo evitar mirar la silla que está al otro extremo de la mesa.  
Esa silla jamás es ocupada por nadie, y aunque el mobiliario de la sala se cambió dos veces en los últimos treinta años, y tal vez varias más antes de eso; esa silla es intocable. Tiene las iniciales del fundador de la empresa las que le dan el nombre, G.S., y el año en que la creo 1864; fue traída de Italia por él, cuando emigró para buscar suerte en la tierra de la oportunidad, y ha estado en este salón desde que la empresa se trasladó a Nueva York.

Mi amigo sabe en lo que estoy pensando, porque me pone una mano en el hombro tratando de reconfortarme antes de hablar.

**-El señor Gilbert se anticipó a nuestros movimientos, al parecer ya tiene un trato con Fell y eso lo deja con el cincuenta y cinco por ciento de las acciones.**

Golpeo la mesa con fuerza, no puedo creer que haya perdido la empresa.

**-Saldrás de esto,** -me dice Ric, aunque los dos sabemos que es muy difícil que ocurra,** -la empresa ha estado en situaciones peores, si sobrevivió a la crisis del 29, sobrevivirá al señor Gilbert.**

**-Señorita.**

La palabra salió de los labios rojos de una joven que entraba a la sala de juntas y que nunca había visto, pero que nos hizo poner de pie inmediatamente.

Llevaba unos zapatos negros con un taco que parecía interminable, una falda de tubo negra que le llegaba apenas sobre la rodilla y le marcaba a la perfección la curvatura de los muslos y las caderas; una blusa blanca y una chaqueta gris. Tenía el cabello castaño, recogido en una coleta baja y los ojos marrones me miraban estudiándome, de la misma manera que yo la estudiaba a ella.

**-Disculpe Señorita…**

**-Gilbert, Elena Gilbert.**- Sin siquiera acercarse a nosotros se sentó en la silla de la cabecera de la mesa, comenzando a sacar papeles de su maletín y dejándolos sobre la mesa.

**-Esa silla es del fundador de la empresa, tenemos la costumbre de dejarla desocupada.** -No sé ni porqué lo dije, ni mucho menos porqué fui tan grosero, pero todas las células de mi cuerpo me hicieron sentir que estaba frente a un enemigo.

**-Si era del fundador es ideal para que la utilice la nueva dueña,** -respondió sin dirigirme siquiera una vistazo rápido, muy ocupada en acomodar los papeles que dejaba frente a ella. **-Y con respecto a las costumbres, es una de las muchas cosas que van a cambiar.** -Por fin alza la mirada y la clava en la mía, en un gesto mucho más dominante que desafiante. **-Porque todo lo que hay aquí ahora me pertenece.**

Apreté los puños y los labios, haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol para no responderle.

Allí estaba, parado frente a una niña caprichosa, insolente y soberbia, que en estos momentos era la que decidía los destinos de lo único que me quedaba en el mundo. Quise mirarla desafiante, contestarle que G.S. no era un juguete, que 500 empleados dependían de las decisiones que nosotros tomáramos. Hablarle de lo que la empresa hacía por la comunidad, de lo que significaban 150 años de historia.

Pero no hice nada de eso, porque sus ojos me dijeron que no le importaría, que nada de lo que saliera de mi boca le importaría.

**-Tengo entendido que usted es Damon Salvatore, el presidente actual.** -Asentí mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.** -La empresa ha perdido credibilidad, valor y estabilidad gracias a su hermano. Hay muy pocas chances de que pueda salir adelante por sí sola. Voy a tomarme dos semanas para decidir si la fusiono o la desmantelo, lo invito a que sea mi vicepresidente, y me ayude a tomar la decisión.**

**-¿Y si no quiero?** -Ese pequeño gesto de rebeldía la hizo sonreír, como un gato que juega con un ratón.

**-Eso sería muy raro, tengo entendido que tiene un apego emocional a G.S. y que haría lo imposible por salvarla. Si no es así, estaré encantada de hacer todo yo misma y le informaré mi decisión final en dos semanas.**

**-No.** -Prácticamente siento mi estómago contraerse antes de hablar. **-Me quedaré.**

**-Perfecto.** -Tal como esperaba me mira con un _lo sabía_ pintado en los ojos.** -Mañana a primera hora tendremos la primera reunión. Puede retirarse. Necesito hablar con el señor Salzman a solas.**

En toda mi vida, la única persona que me había dicho puede retirarse fue mi padre. Cerré los puños aún más fuerte hasta que sentí que las uñas comenzaban a lastimarme las palmas, y con una inclinación de cabeza salí de la sala de juntas.

Me dirigí a mi oficina y la encontré llena de personal que sacaba los muebles y los llevaba a la que había sido la oficina de Stefan. Eso fue otra bofetada a mi orgullo, así que salí y caminé hasta la pequeña plazoleta frente al edificio.

Miré la fachada y el logotipo de la empresa.

_**-Todo lo que hay aquí ahora me pertenece.**_

Esas fueron sus palabras. Toda G.S. le pertenece y si quiero salvarla, también yo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Cuando pensé que Elena Gilbert me había quitado todo, no tenía idea de cuan equivocado estaba. Aún podía tomar mucho más y lo hizo.

El primer día de trabajo juntos, supe que el título de vicepresidente era su forma de decir asistente personal.

No me asignó ni oficina, ni secretaria. Me dio un pequeño escritorio en la esquina de su despacho, y fui un mandadero la mitad del día.

Ella comenzó a analizar la contabilidad de la empresa, aunque por lo rápido que iba o tenía memoria eidética, o ya lo había hecho tantas veces que se la sabía al derecho y al revés. Y para que no me aburriera, esas fueron sus palabras, me envió por café.

Cuando regresé me dijo que no le gustaba, así que me envió a un Starbucks por un capuchino vienés, con leche descremada, tres de azúcar y chocolate. Lo mirase como lo mirase eso era un despropósito, pero lo tuve que ir a buscar, no sin antes oír un: _No dejes que se enfríe._

El resto de la mañana fue un devenir de llamarme para consultarme algo, cortarme con un gesto de la mano a media explicación, y enviarme con un movimiento de cabeza de regreso al escritorio.

No dejamos la oficina hasta las nueve de la noche, técnicamente ella no la dejó, yo tuve que salir a buscarle almuerzo, merienda y cena. Momentos que aproveché para calmar mi creciente deseo de mandarla al demonio o estrangularla si volvía a tratarme como un cachorrito en entrenamiento.

Terminé de contar mi semana entre tragos de bourbon, era la primera vez desde que conocí a E. Gilbert que podía relajarme.

**-No deberías darle gusto en todo.**

Ric lo dijo como una simple forma de darme ánimos, pero ambos sabíamos que sí debía. Porque cualquier intento de rebeldía sólo perjudicaría a G.S. Es más todas sus humillaciones parecían destinadas a hacerme perder la paciencia y así darle una excusa para deshacerse de la empresa y de mí.

**-Sabes, para ser una persona analítica, fría y no sé cuánto. Parece tener un interés muy personal en sacarme de quicio.**

**-Seguramente le caen mal los hombres tipo galán de novela.** –Un día se iba a llevar un guantazo por esas bromas que sólo él entendía.

**-Creo que soy sólo yo. En tres días sólo ha faltado que me mande a comprar tampones. Se ha propuesto humillarme, o quebrarme, o yo que sé. Ese monstruo es inentendible.**

**-¿Estáis hablando de mí?**- La voz de Jenna suena alegre, cuando tira las lleves sobre la mesita, estaba tan absorto tratando de analizar a la Señorita Gilbert, que ni siquiera escuché la puerta.

**-Sí.** –Responde su esposo riendo antes de besarla.

El resto de la cena saque los problemas de mi cabeza, o por lo menos todo lo que pude hasta que mi celular sonó y la palabra Maléfica se iluminó en la pantalla.

Iba darle a ignorar, pero me ganó la curiosidad, de que podría querer un sábado a la noche.

**-Diga.**

**-Salvatore, ponte un smoking. Te veo en una hora en el Ritz de Battery Park.**

**-Pero…**

Me colgó.

**-¿Qué rayos quiere ahora? Pásame el portátil y bájame uno de tus smokings.**

**-Sé nota con quién hablabas, porque suenas como ella.**

**-Perdona. Al parecer tengo un evento formal en una hora en el Ritz, y no tengo idea de qué es.**

Cuando me pasó el portátil entré a la página del hotel a ver los eventos que tenían esa noche, una convención, una boda y una beneficencia.

**-Al parecer también debo llevar la chequera, aunque no sé si me queden fondos suficientes para donar más de 100 dólares.**

**Elena POV**

**-No puedes hacerme esto.**

**-Elena, lleva a alguien más, tengo que estar en Atenas a primera hora del lunes, y sólo encontré un vuelo esta noche, no hay ninguno mañana.**

**-Jeremy, odio ir a esos eventos sola, siempre hay algún idiota que me amarga la noche por creerse Casanova.**

Se encoje de hombros sólo porque sabe que ese gesto me irrita, y sigue armando su maleta como si yo no estuviese allí.

**-Lleva a tu juguete nuevo, o búscate una cita real. Ya es hora que dejes de usar a tu hermano como escudo, que por si no lo notas tiene su propia vida.** –Lo que me faltaba que mi nana se metiese, como si aún tuviésemos diez años.

**-Miranda no me hables así.** –Mi tono es más brusco de lo que debería y sé que se viene sermón, no importa cuántos años tenga ahora, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

**-Perdona jovencita pero aún no eres lo suficientemente mayor, como para decirme como hablarte.**

En esta clase de momentos es realmente insoportable, parece que siempre se olvida que es mi empleada no mi madre.

**-Sé exactamente lo que estás pensando, y te recuerdo que no estoy aquí por dinero. Además de que la pose de dura conmigo no va.**

Ella nunca será sólo una empleada, y lo sabe tan bien como yo, es sólo que en este momento, me gustaría que se guardase sus opiniones. Iba a decir exactamente eso en voz alta cuando Jeremy me salvó, de lo que sería un desastre seguro.

**-Déjala nana. Sabes cómo se pone cuando alguien la saca de su cronograma de vida. Es casi tan malo como equivocarse en la comida que corresponde a cada día de la semana.**

Los dos se ríen, porque consideran esa mi máxima expresión de neurosis.

Cómo si querer llevar una dieta equilibrada, con los correctos aportes nutricionales y cubriendo todos los grupos alimenticios en la medida justa fuese un pecado.

**-Disculpen que no tenga intención de morir de un infarto a los 45 años.**

¿Cómo se borra algo luego de que queda flotando en la habitación cual gruesa capa de humo?

Nunca debo mencionar a mamá delante de nana, es una ley implícita desde hace 17 años. Desde el día en que Isobel murió en sus brazos.

Mi hermano me mira con horror, ella me mira con lástima y yo maldigo que esto no sea una reunión de negocios, donde sabría exactamente qué decir. Donde no tendría en juego nada más que dinero…

**-Haces bien mi niña. Nadie quiere eso.** –Su voz sonaba estrangulada, y apenas terminó de hablar se giró y se fue.

**-Deberías recordar que no todos somos Elena Gilbert. Hay seres humanos a tu alrededor, tienen emociones y les afecta tu comportamiento. Para bien o para mal, la única capaz de desconectar el corazón eres tú, nunca lo olvides.**

No pensaba demostrarle que sus palabras también me afectaban a mí. No importa que sea mi hermano, y que nana y él sean todo lo que tengo. Yo no soy débil, ante nadie; porque cuando eres débil, la gente te utiliza y te descarta, incluso quienes más amas.

**-Cuando necesite tú opinión sobre algo, te la pido.**

**-Recuerda esa respuesta cuando necesites compañero para una gala.**

Regresé a mi cuarto, me di una ducha y saqué el vestido negro que había elegido. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ir sola, todo lo que necesito es mantenerme alejada de los idiotas, para no terminar tirándole una copa de champagne en la cara a nadie… otra vez.

Cuando voy al tocador a buscar los aros veo los papeles que traje de la oficina, y recuerdo las palabras de Miranda _"lleva a tú juguete nuevo_".

Ella hablaba de Kol, pero si se trata de utilizar a alguien, siempre es mejor alguien que te pertenece.

Marqué su número y le di instrucciones breves y precisas. Sé sin dudas que estará allí.

Es una pena que alguien tan capaz como él, involucre sus emociones en los negocios. Sí no lo hiciera, hubiese quitado a su hermano de la compañía a tiempo, o hubiese vendido su parte y comenzado otro proyecto antes de que GS se fuese a pique. Pero está atado a esa empresa de manera irracional, lo que en este momento para mí, es un gran beneficio.

La compañía es insalvable, pero sus activos podrían representar una buena adquisición para _All in one S.A_. Aunque primero debo quebrar a Damon Salvatore, hacer que pierda su credibilidad como Stefan, volverlo alguien en quien sus clientes ya no confíen; asegurarme de que más adelante no represente una competencia y de que todo lo que una vez fue de su familia, sea completamente mío.

Llegué exactamente a la hora pactada, y lo vi esperándome en la entrada, mientras hablaba con otro hombre.

Debía reconocer que se veía bien, la mayoría de las mujeres le darían dos miradas y los hombres no querrían competir con él. Tal vez concentráramos más atención de lo que me gustaría, pero viéndolo interactuar seguramente él se encargaría de las conversaciones.

**-Buenas noches Señorita Gilbert, luce hermosa esta noche.**

Lo dijo como mero formalismo, pero algo en su sonrisa me indicaba que con esa simple frase me estaba mandando al demonio.

**-Gracias Señor Salvatore. Es un placer que decidiera acompañarme.**

Dos podemos jugar ese juego.

**-¿Cómo negarme a una invitación tan decidida?**

El caballero que lo acompañaba se retiró en cuanto vio que la conversación en tono cordial, cargaba más tensión que una discusión a gritos.

**-Prefiero pensar que no fue la invitación, sino la compañía lo que motivo su concurrencia.**

Saqué mi sonrisa más coqueta aunque mis ojos le decía simplemente cuanto me divertía.

**-Y no olvidemos el poder ayudar a una obra que lo necesita.**

Ambos teníamos claro que él necesitaba más ayuda que cualquier beneficencia, porque seguramente no tenía ni cien dólares en la cuenta corriente, luego de pasar su dinero personal a la cuenta de la empresa para capitalizarla.

**-Por supuesto. Conozco bien su generosidad y compromiso en el cuidado de los demás.**

Estaba tirando la cuerda segura de que la pose calmada y la serenidad de los ojos azules no duraría mucho más. Hasta que su risa me descolocó.

**-Eso es diferente, soy incapaz de ignorar a una damisela en apuros.**

¿Qué?

¿Elena Gilbert una damisela en apuros? ¿Este hombre vino ebrio?

Cuando entramos al elevador me acerqué levemente a él, para sentir su aliento. Vino arrugué la nariz instintivamente en un gesto de desagrado.

**-No me huelas así, y con ese gesto pareces mi madre.**

El cretino espero a que estuviésemos solos para dejar caer la máscara.

**-Entonces soy directa. ¿Estás borracho?**

**-Ojalá. Así esto sería más fácil.**

**-No me hables en ese tono Salvatore. Y entérate de que no soy una damisela en apuros.**

**-Tranquila, nadie te confundiría con una damisela, bruja.**

Lo dijo casi en susurros, seguramente pensando que no lo oiría, pero lo hice. Y aunque no sé por qué, esa frase me dejó una daga en el pecho…

* * *

Hola otra de esas cosas que da vueltas en mi cabeza, espero poder ir intercalándola con Sedúceme ;)

Ojalá les guste y espero sus comentarios

Gracias por leer!


End file.
